prepaid_data_sim_cardfandomcom-20200216-history
United States
'Basics' The US does a lot of things differently: voltage, plugs and the mobile phone system too. This leads to a lot of errors and confusion when you come from a different part of the world. Here is a short guide to avoid disappointments. 'CDMA- vs. GSM-based networks' In the US two different mobile network systems operate which are not compatible (at least until LTE has arrived). The CDMA technology is used in very few countries in the world but in the US it is employed by major operators like Verizon and Sprint. You can easily identify it by the non-detachable SIM card. The device is “married” with the provider and you can’t change that. You can still buy a Verizon phone or modem but you can use it only on its network and nowhere else. The big advantage of GSM-based technologies: the SIM card of (unlocked) devices can be taken out and changed to one of another operator and country. This what this WIKI is all about. As only GSM technology enables you to perform the procedures described here, only GSM-based providers are shown below. This leaves you with a rather limited choice in the US as only two (physical) cellular networks support GSM and its advancements: AT&T and T-Mobile US (and their respective MVNOs). 'AT&T vs. T-Mobile US network' This is a very tricky one. You can count yourself lucky that you still have the choice as some years ago T-Mobile US was to be sold to AT&T but this was rejected by anti-trust authorities. Superficially, it’s an easy call. AT&T has more as three times as many customers and undoubtedly the better nationwide coverage on 2G, 3G and 4G. But T-Mobile has focused on the big cities and gives better speed there combined with a very aggressive pricing well below the rates of AT&T. 'Compatibility and frequencies' To really work out the difference you have to compare the frequencies of your device with the frequencies offered by AT&T and T-Mobile as there are a lot of incompatibilities. For major phone models it is shown HERE. Have in mind that some models or modems are sold in different versions in the US and Europe/Asia. '2G/GSM (GPRS, EDGE)' For 2G you have to have a phone that supports 850 and 1900 Mhz bands. From Europe or Asia a tri- or even better a quad-band phone does this. AT&T is better on 850, T-Mobile on 1900 if you have a tri-band. On 2G you can only get EDGE with slow data speeds up to 200 kbps. AT&T plans to shut down its 2G network in 2017 altogether. '3G/UMTS (HSPA+, DC-HSPA+)' Now it’s getting complicated. AT&T has a good (though sometimes slow) coverage on 850 Mhz up to HSPA+ (21 Mbps) speed. This is supplemented with spectrum on 1900 Mhz in the cities. When checking frequencies on your device, be aware that 1900 Mhz on 2G does not automatically mean, that it is on the same frequency on 3G. T-Mobile used to operate 3G on the 1700 Mhz (= AWS) band only. This is (almost) the only operator in the world on this frequency, so hardly any non-T-Mobile US phone can cope with it. AWS is sometimes referred as “1700/2100” Mhz suggesting a 2100 Mhz phone would work. This is misleading as AWS is using the 1700 spectrum for uploading and 2100 for downloading and can’t be handled by a 2100 Mhz-only device. Luckily, T-Mobile changed the game when it acquired new frequencies in 2012. They were now shifting (or “refarming”) the most of their 3G spectrum from 1700 AWS to 1900 Mhz. This gives much better compatibility with lot of devices like the iPhone. In 2014 the refarming has been completed and 1900 Mhz DC-HSPA (up to 42 Mbps) coverage is guaranteed in these major areas aka “markets” (unfortunately T-Mobile doesn’t release a 1900 Mhz-only map): To add to the confusion T-Mobile used to call its enhanced UMTS a “4G” network as it uses DC-HSPA which gives up to 42 Mbps theoretically on UMTS-based technology while 4G is synonymous with LTE technology in the most parts of the world. '4G/LTE' AT&T started its 4G/LTE in 2011 on 700 and 1700 Mhz depending on region added by 1900 Mhz later in some city centers. It covers 280 Mio. people in 2014 in THESE areas. T-Mobile started with real 4G/LTE in 2013 on the refarmed AWS frequency of 1700 Mhz and aquired licences on 700 and 1900 Mhz in some areas only to reach 250 Mio. people already in 2014 in THESE areas. Unfortunately all mentioned LTE frequencies are hardly used for LTE anywhere else in the world and a phone from outside the US is unlikely to handle US LTE. Nevertheless, Qualcomm produces a multiband chipset which can cope with more than 30 different LTE bands which are in use worldwide nowadays. At least LTE is able to bridge the gap to CDMA (see above) as both systems agreed on the same technology for 4G/LTE. If you need further infomation, check on this brilliant updated survey: http://www.prepaidphonenews.com/2011/03/us-prepaid-gsm-voice-text-and-data.html 'AT&T' AT&T is the biggest GSM-based provider in the US rivalling only with Verizon. It has the best coverage nationwide and gives the most compatibility. 2G is on 850 and 1900 Mhz up to EDGE but scheduled to be shut down in 2017, 3G is on 850 and 1900 Mhz up to HSPA+ and 4G/LTE on 700, 1700 and 1900 Mhz (see Basics chapter for details). 'Availiability and start-up' Their prepaid lines are all called GoPhone. A starter pack is called “GoPhone SIM card kit”. The SIM card only is referred as “Bring your own” (device). It is sold for 9.99 $ online to be sent to an US postal address or at their stores (locator). Take care that some mall kiosks like to charge you more for the SIM card. Alternatively, you can buy at online dealers e.g. on Ebay to be shipped overseas for a very small surcharge. Mini-, micro- and nano-SIMs are available. There are two prepaid lines on offer: with voice, texts and data for phones and with data-only for tablets. The data-only cards seem to work in phones and modems too, but are intended for tablet use. So just state that you want to use it in a qualified tablet. There is no need to conceal anymore that you bring an iPhone from overseas. This caused problems until 2 years ago, but AT&T now welcomes foreign iPhones too. 'Activation' Activation can be done in three ways: *from your GoPhone (phones only): place card in phone, turn it on, select rate plan, type activation code, select ZIP code, send, turn it off and turn it on after 10 minutes to be activated. *from any phone: call 877 426 0525 and follow instructions *online at: https://www.wireless.att.com/activations/ When you are not in the US and want to activate your phone before (e.g. to know your number ahead) follow this procedure: Use the online link (see above), as IMEI enter 15 times 1 (“111111111111111”), you can add a non US-based credit card, but choose USA as country and use any US address you can think of. As ZIP code take any US ZIP code and the 4 digits of SSN enter “1234”. Then you can recharge but can’t choose your plan though, because the verification SMS won’t be forwarded roaming abroad. For that you have to call customer service at +1-800-331-0500 to add your data plan manually. Have in mind that the plan starts from this moment on. 'Recharges and validity' At least some non-US-issued credit cards can be added to the account (see above). If you don’t succeed in adding yours, just buy vouchers called refill cards in the US. They are available at AT&T stores, many supermarkets, gas stations, Walgreen’s and CVM drugstores, 7-Eleven and many other outlets. Minimum value is 15 $. A refill of 15$ is valid for 30 days, up to 50$ for 90 days and from 100$ for 365 days. Take care: If not used up and extended in time, your credit will be lost, the account closed and the SIM card terminated. 'Voice plans with data' The following monthly packages are offered for smartphones: All plans include unlimited domestic SMS and MMS and international SMS to most countries. Upsizes can be made up to three times per month and may roll over to the next month. When data volume is used up, speed will be reduced to 128 kbps. Data default rate outside of the mentioned packages is 0.01$ per 5 KB. A profile for a mobile hotspot necessary for tethering on an iPhone is supplied only for the 60 $ package. 'Data-only plans' These monthly packages are for tablets, but work on phones and modems too: Unused data will not roll over to the next month. Plans expire in 30 days and can be renewed prior to expiration as long as the account is active. They don’t renew automatically. No voice or text on this line. Accounts can be managed online or by calling 866 707 5550. Note that AT&T uses the device IMEI given during account setup to determine the type of device being connected to the network. If your modem device has an unrecognized IMEI (that is, the manufacturer of the device can't be ascertained by AT&T's system) the system defaults the account to a phone account, not a data-only account (source: phone conversation with second level technical support at AT&T, October 2014). If you later try to go into AT&T's online account management system and change your plan from one of the above listed plans to another (say $15 to $30 data plan) you can't do it. Only changes to phone plans are allowed. In order to change the account type, you must call AT&T and have it changed manually by a customer service representative. Further, the APN in some cases appears to be "broadband". 'Settings and info' *APN: wap.cingular *Customer Support for GoPhone: 800-901-9879 *Website: www.att.com 'T-Mobile '''US T-Mobile US is the rising star amongst the “Big 4”. Though having the smallest network of them, it gained the most customers by low and variable price rates. 2G is on 850 and 1900 Mhz up to EDGE speed, 3G on 1700 and 1900 Mhz up to DC-HSPA and 4G/LTE mostly on 1700 Mhz. See Basics chapter for specifics and compatibility. 'Availability and start-up' Their starter packs are called “activation kits” and consist of a SIM card and an explanation leaflet in English and Spanish. It is available online to be sent to an US postal address for free, at T-Mobile stores (locator) and other stores without ID. Note: activation kits sold in T-Mobile stores have to be activated at time of purchase, you can not buy just the SIM card. Micro-, mini- and nano-SIMs are available or may be cut to size. The official price is 10$ (plus tax) with about 3$ credit. Some shops want to charge you much higher prices as high as 30$ or hefty fees for cutting like 7$ at Best Buy. So you may buy the SIM in advance by independent dealers on Ebay (search for “T-Mobile Activation Kit”) which are shipped overseas to avoid being overcharged. 'Activation' The activation kit comes only with an activation code and no number assigned to it. Activation is done by calling 877-778-2107 from any phone, *611 from T-Mobile phone or online HERE. This is where you can choose your number and plan too. Signing up should be done while you are in the US as you will get a text message for verification. This SMS is not forwarded abroad when roaming on a network other than T-Mobile US. 'Recharges and validity' Top ups can be done online, but you seem to need an US-issued credit card. Foreigners should use vouchers instead called refill cards available at T-Mobile stores, many supermarkets, gas stations, Walgreen’s and CVM drugstores, 7/11 and many other places. Minimum value is 10 $. The SIM is valid for 90 days after the last refill. Beyond that, it will be terminated and the remaining credit is lost. Since August of 2014 T-Mobile has a 3$ monthly minimum charge. 'Voice plans with data' *'Monthly rates: "Pay by the month – Unlimited":' Note: The 30 $ plan is only available when activated online using an activation kit, not in T-Mobile stores, it can be changed, but not changed back. For this rate you need to buy an activation kit before online on e.g. ebay or offline in a Walmart store. *'Daily rates: "Pay by the day" ' '''All daily plans have been discontinued from 2015/01/25' This means that they can not be booked on new SIM cards or when changing plans. However users who stayed on a by day plan are grandfathered and can continue on this plan. This is a big loss to all short-time visitors, who will be forced to buy monthly plans now. There is no similar rate on the US market. So if you still holding an old by day SIM, keep it on a daily plan described below: All packages above include unlimited domestic and international texts. When mobile data volume is used up, speeds will be reduced to about 120 kbps. One day is 0.00-23.59h on the time zone associated with your number. The plans renew themselves daily or monthly if there is credit. 'Data-only plans' T-Mobile sells data-only packages too. They are called “Pay in Advance Mobile Internet” and don’t have voice or text. They don’t even have a number. You can activate any starter pack to it: *'On demand rates' These packs can be booked online on demand through your account and don’t renew themselves. One day is 0.00-23.59h on Pacific Time. *'Monthly packs' Furthermore there are monthly packages (for 30 days) which renew automatically: *10 $ 1 GB *20 $ 3 GB *30 $ 5 GB *50 $ 7 GB *60 $ 9 GB *70 $ 11 GB *80 $ 13 GB 'Settings and info' *APN: epc.t-mobile.com *APN for LTE devices: fast.t-mobile.com *Customer Support Line: 877-453-1304 *Website: www.t-mobile.com 'AirVoice '''Wireless (on AT&T) AirVoice Wireless is a MVNO on the AT&T network in 2G and 3G (frequencies see AT&T). 'Start up' Their SIM Cards are available only online as mini-, micro- or nano-SIMs for 4.99$ to be sent to an US postal address. International customers can use vendors on Ebay who do overseas shipping for a surcharge. Refills can be done offline at Western Union outlets (list). Available are top-ups of 10, 20 or 30 $ which keep the card active for 90 days each. Online you can use www.callingmart.com without surcharge via PayPal or credit card. Activation is done online here or by calling 888 944 2355 from another phone. 'Data packages' Following monthly packages are available and include domestic and many international calls, domestic and international texts and these data allowances: *30 $ - 500 MB *40 $ - 1 GB *50 $ - 2 GB *60 $ - 3 GB For whatever reason you have to call customer support that they release the second half of your data package. Default data rate is 0.066 $ per MB. 'Settings and info' *APN: att.mvno *Proxy: 66.209.11.33 *Customer support: 888 944 2355 *Website: www.airvoicewireless.com '''Cricket '''Wireless (on AT&T) Cricket Wireless belongs to AT&T but is not sold at their stores. It uses AT&T in 2G, 3G and 4G where available. '''Start up' The SIM is sold online or offline at various independent shops and Walmart (locator) but not AT&T stores for 9.99 $, where refills can be found too. Data packages They have these monthly packages on offer. All packs include unlimited domestic calls and texts. * for 40 $ you get 2.5 GB * for 50 $ you get 5 GB * for 60 $ you get 10 GB * for 60 $ you get 20 GB (on LTE-enabled phones only) There is a further reduction on all plans of $5, when you enable "autopay". By this your prepaid turns to a contract, billed on a credit card. You have to have a MasterCard, VISA or Discover and at least in the US a good credit rating. Be aware, that you need to cancel "autopay" online if you leave the country, or they will keep on charging your credit card. Max. speed is 8 Mbps on LTE and 4 Mbps on 3G. For data beyond the quota, speed will be throttled to 128 kbps. All packages will renew automatically if there is credit. If not, service will be suspended. Settings and info * APN: nd * Customer support: 1-800-CRICKET (274-2538) * Website: http://www.cricketwireless.com/ 'GoSmart '''mobile (on T-Mobile) GoSmart is a subsidiary of T-Mobile in their USA network in 2G and 3G (check frequencies in Basics and T-Mobile section). 'Start up' The SIM is sold as a Mobile SIM Kit online or offline at various independent shops (locator) but not T-Mobile stores for 8 $, where refills can be found too. 'Data packages' They have these monthly packages on offer. All packs include unlimited domestic calls, SMS and MMS. *for 25 $ you get unlimited Facebook only *for 35 $ you get 2.5 GB, then throttled to 128 kbps *for 40 $ you get 5 GB, then throttled to 128 kbps *for 45 $ you get 10 GB, then throttled to 128 kbps All packages will renew automatically if there is credit. If not, service will be suspended. 'Settings and info' *APN: multibrand *Customer support: 877-582-7788 *Website: www.gosmartmobile.com 'H2O Wireless (on AT&T) H2O Wireless is a MVNO on the AT&T network in 2G and 3G (frequencies see AT&T). 4G/LTE support is announced for early 2015. '''Start up H2O sells SIMs for $9.99 for regular and micro SIMs and $14.99 for nano SIMs with free shipping in a lot of retailers like Target, 7/11, Best Buy or Family Dollar (locator) where refills can be too or online at www.callingmart.com without surcharge via PayPal or credit card. It's also possible to buy SIMs on eBay for less than $1, including shipping. Top ups are available for 10, 20 and 30$ keeping the account active for 90 days and for 100 $ active for 1 year. Activation is done online or by calling 800 643 4926 from another phone. 'Data packages' Following monthly packages are available and include domestic calls and texts and some international voice and text and these data allowances: *30 $ - 500 MB *40 $ - 1 GB *50 $ - 2 GB, reduced to 128 kbps from 1 GB *60 $ - 3 GB, reduced to 128 kbps from 2 GB Default data rate is 0.10 $ per MB. 'Settings and info' *APN: att.mvno *Proxy: 66.209.11.33 *Customer support: 800 843 4926 *Website: www.h2owirelessnow.com 'NET10' and Straight Talk These are two MVNOs of América Móvil by Mexican Tycoon Carlos Slim with similar rates and setup. Both brands can be used on AT&T and T-Mobile network in 2G, 3G and 4G/LTE (frequencies see above). But you must choose one net when buying a SIM card and there is no switching or roaming between AT&T and T-Mobile. 'Straight Talk' The SIM card only with “bring your own phone” is sold exclusively at Walmart’s (Store finder), including the only available monthly plan: Unlimited domestic calls and texts and 3 GB data in 3G or 4G for 45$. When data is used up, speed will be reduced to 128 kbps. There have been reports of data throttling when using more than 100 MB daily on AT&T and problems sending international SMS. Activation is done online or by calling 877-430-2355 from any phone except the one you are trying to activate. Top-up cards can be bought at some convenience stores and at Walmart’s only. Customer support can be reached on 877 430 2355 or online at www.straightalk.com 'Net10' The SIM card only can be bought for 6.99$ at certain retailers like Radio Shack, BestBuy and Walgreens and more NET10 store locator where refill cards can be purchased as well. They have monthly packs with unlimited domestic calls and texts and a data allowance in 3G and 4G: When all data is used, speed will be reduced to 128 kbps. Activation can be done here. Customer support is 877 836 2368 or online www.net10.com 'Settings ' For both Straight Talk and Net10: *On AT&T net: APN: tfdata /or/ att.mnvo Port: 80 *On T-Mobile net: APN: wap.tracfone Port: 8080 'P-Tel '''Mobile (on T-Mobile) P-Tel Mobile (formerly Platinumtel) is MVNO which has moved from Sprint to the T-Mobile network (for frequencies see Basics and T-Mobile) in 2G and 3G and limited 4G/LTE allowances. 'Start up' SIMs are available from P-tel online to be sent to an US postal address and brick and mortar P-Tel dealers Store locator for 4.99$. Activation can be done online or by calling 866-225-5631 from another phone. 'Recharges and validity' Recharge cards or codes are available from local P-Tel dealers, some convenience stores, supermarkets, chain drugstores or from callingmart.com without surcharges. Refills are available in $10, $20, $30, $45 and $100 denominations. Unused pay as you go funds rollover provided you top up on time, but will expire a year after they were added. The SIM requires a top up $10 every 60 days, $30 every 120 days, $50 every 180 days or $100 every 365 days to stay alive. 'Data packages' Their default rate for data on the “real paygo” standard plan is 0.10$ per MB *'Daily rates''' They have daily rates of 1.50$ including domestic calls and MMS, international SMS and a quota of data. Data overuse is billed at 0.512$ per MB. *'Monthly rates' Their monthly rates all include unlimited domestic calls, domestic and international texts, domestic MMS and a 5$ international call credit. For data, they have 3 different packs: *for 25 $ you get unlimited data @ 2G (EDGE) speed *for 35 $ you get 500 MB @ 4G/LTE, then throttled to 3G *for 50 $ you get 2 GB @ 4G/LTE , then throttled to 3G *for 65 $ you get 4 GB @ 4G/LTE, then throttled to 3G Monthly plans renew every 30 days. If you do not have sufficient funds in your account to renew your service will be suspended. You can manage your packages and data online on your account or by calling 233. 'Settings and info' *APN: wholesale *Customer Support: 866-225-5631 *Website: www.ptel.com 'Red Pocket Mobile '(AT&T or T-Mobile) Red Pocket Mobile is a MVNO on AT&T or T-Mobile. Be sure to get the right SIM. 'Start up ' The AT&T SIM cards are available for 9.99$ and T-Mobile Cards for $1.00 online to be sent to an US postal address or offline at Red Pocket outlets. Unfortunately they don’t have a retail outlet list, but on Ebay vendors sell them as low as 99c plus postage with international shipping. Reload cards can be found in many supermarkets and chain drugstores or at callingmart.com without surcharges. Available top-ups are: $10 for 30 days, $25 for 90 days, $50 for 180 days, $100 for 365 days. If not topped up, account will be terminated and credit is lost. The SIMs can be activated online or by calling 888-993-3888 from another phone. 'T-Mobile Data Only packages' They have the following data packages on the T-Mobile network that do not include voice or SMS. Data is 4G LTE unless otherwise noted. While the 30$ and 50$ plans are soft capped (data rates will be reduced when exceeded), the other plans are hard capped (data cut off). The 5$ plan is unadvertised and you must either downgrade to it or Google for it. 'T-Mobile Voice, Text and Data' 19.99$ and 34.99$ plans only include 300 mins and unlimited SMS. All other plans Include unlimited voice and SMS. The 29.99$ plan is hard capped. All others are soft capped. Data is 4G LTE unless otherwise noted. 'AT&T Voice, Text and Data' All plans Include unlimited voice and SMS. The 29.99$ plan is hard capped. Data is 3G. Only the 69.99$ plan includes LTE. 'Settings and info' *T-Mobile APN: wholesale * AT&T APN: att.mvno *Proxy: proxy.mvno.rpmobileweb.com *Customer support: 888-993-3888 *Website: goredpocket.com 'Lycamobile '(on T-Mobile) Lycamobile USA started 2013 as MVNO on the T-Mobile Network in 2G, 3G and 4G/LTE (see Basics and T-Mobile section). 'Start up ' Lycamobile SIM cards can be found in stores (locator), and can also be ordered on simtravelusa.com with worldwide fast shipping for €2 or on Lycamobile with shipping to the United States only at $7 (free shipping if bought in combination with a plan). In the US you can activate a new SIM by by calling 845-301-1612 from another phone, but abroad you can successfully activate via the website instead. 'Recharges and validity' You can buy refills on lycamobile.us (even with a non-US credit card). Refill cards are available from local Lycmobile dealers. Some local and online dealers including callingmart.com offer instant PIN-less refills direct to your phone. Top-ups expire in 90 days. That means that you need to top up a minimum of 10 $ every 90 days to keep the service alive. 'Data packages' Lycamobile offers the following data plans. The default data rate outside of packages is the pay-as-you-go rate of 0.06$ per MB. All monthly packages include unlimitied domestic voice, domestic and international text, free incoming text, a data quota up to 4G/LTE speed and an international call credit for international calls. All packages include "unlimited" data, domestic text and voice and "unlimited" free calls among Lycamobile worldwide. "Unlimited" means that data volume is soft-capped meaning throttled to 120 kbps when exhausted. All packages will renew automatically if there is credit. If you do not have sufficient funds in your account to renew your service will be suspended. Unused call credits rollover provided you top up on time before the account is deactivated for inactivity. 'Settings and info' *a T-Mobile US locked phone does work on Lycamobile US using the newer 4G SIMs 2014 *there are reports that certain VoIP programs like Google Voice don't work *APN: data.lycamobile.us *Username: lmus (that's not capital I, but lowercase L) *Password: plus *Customer Support: 866-277-3221 (toll-free) *Website: www.lycamobile.us 'Ready SIM' (on T-Mobile) Ready SIM is a MVNO on the T-Mobile network in 2G and 3G (see Basics and T-Mobile section). It is aimed at short-time visitors. The SIM card can be bought a shops (locator) or online. As a special service, they also ship overseas in 7-20 business days. The SIM card is supposed to be self-activating. They have a very rigid top up scheme: To be eligible for a top up, your Ready SIM must either have an active plan, or your plan expired within the last 72 hours. 'Data packages' *'Data only' All packages are valid for 30 days. *'Voice, text and data' These packs include unlimited domestic calls, domestic and international text and a time-based data quota. 'Settings and info' *Tethering is allowed *Mini-, micro- and nano-SIMs available *APN: roam *Customer Support: 611 from Ready SIM phone *Website: www.readysim.com Roam Mobility '''(roaming on T-Mobile) Roam Mobility is a Canada-based MVNO which offers SIM cards for the US (and Mexico) in Canada. So this is only a possibility, if you live in Canada or travel from Canada to the US. They use the network of T-Mobile US for roaming in 2G, 3G and 4G. For frequencies and coverage see T-Mobile above. Note that the SIM doesn't work in Canada. '''Start up Their roaming SIM card can be bought in Canada only at their authorized dealers: http://www.roammobility.com/where-to-buy or online for CAD 9.95. You can activate and top-up the SIM as well as choose a plan on their website using AmEx, Visa or Mastercard. Data packs These US data-only packs are available and can be booked via their website: * 300 MB, 3 days, CAD 7.95 * 500 MB, 7 days, CAD 14.95 * 1 GB, 7 days, CAD 19.95 * 2 GB, 30 days, CAD 29.95 * 5 GB, 30 days, CAD 59.95 To these data packs more data can be added by data bolt-ons: 300 MB for CAD 5.95, 500 MB for CAD 9.95 and 1 GB for CAD 14.95, vaild each for the rest of the running time of the existing data pack. 'Settings and info ' * APN: WHOLESALE * Data roaming must be enabled * Website: http://www.roammobility.com Category:CountryCategory:LycamobileCategory:T-MobileCategory:Virgin Mobile